


Counting Miracles

by haides



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haides/pseuds/haides
Summary: Realizing you’re in love with your friend isn’t something easy to process...A circular story about their unexpected love story; their past and their present.
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Rohan/Jake Wilson, Rohan/Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 14





	Counting Miracles

The warm rays of the sun crept from the crevices of the half-opened curtains and caressed his attractive face. He felt the sun kissing his face and his eyelids fluttered opened. Instinctively, as it had become a holy routine, he reached out to touch the side of the bed. To his surprise he wasn’t greeted by the usual warmth he was used to, but by the cold emptiness of the empty spot on the bed next to him. Quickly, he sat up on the bed as his chocolate brown eyes scanned the spacious bedroom for his lover’s breathtaking form.

“Not here,” Rohan mumbled quietly to himself as he kicked the covers to the side and stood up while stretching. 

Swiftly and stealthy he tiptoed through the house in a silent manner, searching for his lover. As he expected, it wasn’t necessary to look in every room of the house, for his partner was in their favorite place of the whole house; the kitchen. Hungrily, Rohan looked at his lover from head to toe, lovingly studying everything about him. He was wearing loose blue boxer shorts, a plain white shirt that hugged his perfectly sculpted torso, and a corny white apron which Rohan had gifted him on their first date which read: “Kiss the Chef”. Indeed, Rohan felt a sudden urge to go and drown the chef in kisses, but he decided against it and quietly leaned on the doorframe while crossing his arms over his chest.

Jake, there he was cooking breakfast, unaware of all the feelings that his simple presence brought into bloom in Rohan’s heart. The latter could still not believe his luck, even if 50 years passed, he would still deem it as incredible. When he thought about the start of it all, it seemed crazy, crazy because he didn’t think it would end like this. When he met Jake in Love Island he felt a spark, but he thought it was just because they were super compatible, friendship-wise. Sure, there was a lot of laughter, flirtation, and jokes, but their roads were different. Rohan was trying to make it work, first with Erikah, then with Cherry, and finally with Lucy. Meanwhile Jake, well he was hopelessly in love with MC. Trying would be futile, Jake’s love for MC had no cracks or crevices where he could try to sneak in. In the end, Rohan ended up just how he had joined Love Island, single. Meanwhile, Jake had won Love Island with MC. When they were announced as the winners and were standing on the stage, Rohan still remembered how it felt like he was so far away from Jake, even if they were in the same room. It was as if he could reach out his hand and almost feel him, but all of a sudden he turned into smoke and vanished. Ultimately, he decided to ignore it all once again and congratulate them, but his resolve crumbled to pieces, just like his heart, when Jake told him about his plans of buying a house with MC, where they could hopefully raise their children in.

Recalling all those painful memories made the pit of his stomach feel empty, and not precisely of hunger. Without thinking it twice, Rohan walked to where Jake was and gave him a back hug. This took Jake by surprise, causing him to almost drop the spatula in his hand.

“Good morning, love,” Jake smiled lovingly while placing the spatula down.

“Morning,” Rohan mumbled while burying his face on Jake’s muscular back and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

“Can you let me turn around?” Jake’s voice was sweet like honey.

“I don’t want to let you go...” Rohan shook his head. Truth was he didn’t want Jake to notice his expression and know what he was thinking about; he was very good at reading Rohan like an open book.

“Come on, I also want to have you in my arms,” Rohan’s hold on Jake loosened and the latter used the opportunity to turn around and trap the other in his strong arms.

It always felt nice being in his arms, unreal, but at the same time he felt secure, like he was where he truly belonged. After a while they stopped hugging and Jake placed his hands on Rohan’s waist, while Rohan shuffled closer to him and laced his arms around Jake’s neck. Seductively, Rohan bit his rosy lower lip which made Jake’s cheeks tint in a scarlet colour. Before he could react any further, Rohan pulled him close to him and planted his lips on Jake’s. Rohan could feel Jake’s beard prickling his face, he smiled within the kiss, this was definitely one of his favourite feelings; it made it all more real. It wasn’t until Rohan felt he couldn’t breathe anymore that he let Jake’s captured lips go. They stood in the same position as before, Rohan smirked childishly at Jake.

“What a great way to start the day,” Jake mentioned after letting out a dreamy sigh.

“Just seeing you makes my day,” Rohan winked playfully at his lover.

A timid smile escaped from Jake’s full lips, as his dark eyes studied Rohan. Those dark eyes were magnetic, they put a spell on the shorter male, from which he couldn’t break free...not that he wanted to. Those eyes who he thought would never look his way at all, at least not in the way he wished.

After winning Love Island, MC and Jake took a long vacation. The only way to contact them was through texts, as they were on and about always. When they finally got home, they moved to an apartment together while they searched for houses. Rohan saw them every now and again, after all, he couldn’t seem to completely distance himself from them, he loved them. He loved MC as a friend, she had always been very nice to him. As for Jake, he had finally come to terms with it the day the couple won and split the money, he was in love with him. Nonetheless, he tried not to see them often, which was difficult when Jake called him telling him that he missed him and that he wanted to see him. When he did visit, it was painful to see them so happy and in love. A part of him was happy but the other part was bitter, and he absolutely loathed himself for it. Things seemed to turn into an even worse situation when he heard from his other Love Island friends that there seemed to be some wedding plans between the couple. This was when he couldn’t stand it anymore, coincidentally, he received a job offer from his dream job, Cirque du Soleil, and off he went.

Without a second thought, he quit University and left everything behind. He cut contact with everyone he met during Love Island, even with Jake. Whenever they texted or called, he claimed to be too busy. This excuse was plausible because he was touring the world with the circus. He met many different people, and on his quest to forget Jake, he dated several men and women but it all amounted to nothing because Jake’s ghost was always there; it appeared at the most random moments and it wouldn’t stop haunting him. The haunting lasted a year until it came to a rest, when Tim called him insistently and told him that MC and Jake had broken it off. Happiness was the last emotion in him upon hearing the news, even if a part of him had wished for it, the other part really did feel sorry because he had known how the now ex-couple loved each other. MC and Jake splitting up didn’t also mean that magically Jake would realize that he loved Rohan or that with time he would fall in love with Rohan, that would be a miracle. His miracle count had drained down to zero when he got the job of his dreams, so he didn’t believe anything would happen.

Another year passed by, after many tours, meeting countless people, visiting countries he never dreamed of seeing, and eating many dishes he had never even heard of (although they didn’t compare to Jake’s cooking), he went back home. A few days after he came back, he was surprised to see who was waiting for him at his door; it was MC. After sitting down to drink a cup of tea that Rohan had prepared, MC stated why she had gone to see him. Jake was the hot topic of the evening, she talked about their relationship and how it had been great but eventually they noticed that they were not right for each other romantically. They loved each other, but not enough to stay together. She mentioned how she had probably stayed with Jake because he was the calm after the storm that Levi had been, as for him he was only in love with the idea of her. Not only that, but according to MC, Jake talked about Rohan non-stop. He always mentioned how ‘Rohan did this’, ‘Rohan would love that’, ‘I wonder how Rohan’s job is going’, ‘Rohan is probably mad at me and that’s why he doesn’t talk to me’, ‘Wish Rohan was here’, or the classic ‘I miss Rohan, I want to see him’. According to her it was evident that Rohan was always in his mind, like a ghost; they had both haunted each other. She encouraged her to talk to Jake, she said she knew that Rohan also felt something special because it was evident. MC didn’t want Rohan to worry about her, she assured him that she met a wonderful man named Bobby, in a Love Island party for the 1st and 2nd season contestants, and now she was one month pregnant with their baby.

In a matter of minutes, Rohan grabbed his keys and he went to look for Jake at his new apartment, to which MC had given him the address. Desperately, he rang the doorbell several times, and upon hearing Jake’s voice saying he was in his way to open the door, his heart sped faster. As soon as Jake opened the door, Rohan threw himself to Jake’s arms, much to the other man’s surprise. Instead of questioning Rohan, Jake made him look up and gave him a kiss that made him hear fireworks. Tears started falling from his bright eyes, and that was the moment in which he knew that a second miracle had occurred.

“Love? What’s wrong?” Jake brought Rohan back from the past with his rough hands caressing the latter’s cheek.

Rohan shook his head with a smile pasted on his lips, “Nothing, I was just remembering our confession”.

Rohan’s hands delicately traced every feature on Jake’s face, while the other closed his eyes, enjoying Rohan’s touch. First, he traced Jake’s swollen red lips, after they kissed, they always looked like that. Next, he traced Jake’s nose and gave it a small kiss which made Jake laugh a little. After, he traced those alluring dark eyes which now had small wrinkles next to them. Lastly, he ran a hand through Jake’s mostly dark locks. A few white hairs had appeared to adorn his mane, time always leaves its mark, 10 years had already passed since they first met. Jake grabbed a hold of Rohan’s hand and brought it to his lips, to place a kiss on it. After, he intertwined their hands together, revealing their matching golden wedding bands. That, was the third miracle, their wedding, something Rohan had never imagined. Every lonely night in which he thought about Jake, didn’t matter anymore. All the labyrinths he had to cross to get to him also didn’t matter, for the universe had decided to conspire in his favour now. Jake was finally next to him, turning on lights in his once dark soul. His ghosts were finally at peace once and for all, the past was a nightmare that had ended, Jake had rewritten his future now.

“I love you,” he placed a small kiss on Jake’s lips. “I love you,” his hands wandered under Jake’s shirt and he caressed his back. “I love you,” Jake laughed shyly as Rohan kissed him again. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

“I love you too, very much so...” Jake kissed Rohan passionately but he pulled away after a few seconds, much to Rohan’s obvious disappointment for the pout that appeared on his face made it very apparent. “But if you’re too loud you’ll wake...” Before Jake could finish talking, he was interrupted.

“Good morning,” a small boy with dark brown curls, huge dark eyes, and tanned skin approached the loving couple. Gently, he tugged on both Rohan and Jake’s shirts, as a signal that he wanted to be carried. “Alex!” Rohan picked the boy up and both Jake and Rohan kissed the boy one on each cheek and the boy giggled happily. “Dad!” The boy puckered his lips and kissed Jake on the cheek. “Daddy!” He turned and did the same to Rohan. Next, they proceeded to do a sort of group hug, which looked more like a sandwich. The boy was sandwiched in between them while they hugged.

Alexander, the boy, was the fourth miracle. Four years after marrying, Rohan and Jake decided they wanted to expand their family, so they went to an orphanage in London and adopted newborn Alexander. Ever since, the couple bought a house and they lived together as a little family. Finally, the strongest desire in Rohan’s heart had come true, he had found the person he had been looking for. The others before him, Erikah, Lucy, Cherry, and the rest, had not worked out because the one meant for him was Jake. Jake, whose name now filled the empty space his tattoo once had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was a gift for someone (I’ll link their account if they have one here), hopefully it wasn’t too bad. This is their favourite pairing, and although I had a bit of a rough start, in the end I really enjoyed writing it. Even if they are not my main pairing (for S1 I really loved MC x Jake), I still like them as a pair.


End file.
